


walked the path that led me to the end

by Woahsos



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Like so much angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, also this is before everything happened so crowley still goes by crawley, lots of fighting, there is no comfort, there’s a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: “the great dragon was hurled down-the ancient serpent called the devil, or satan, who leads the whole world astray. he was hurled to the earth, and his angels with him” revelations 12:9the first battle between heaven and hell; and the story of how crowley fell





	walked the path that led me to the end

The scene played before Crawley’s eyes like a fever dream. 

Angels and demons hurling towards each other, both in the air and on the ground. The sound of swords clashing, screams piercing through the air. 

And the blood.

So much blood bathed the clouds they stood on. Gold and black mixed together. Crawley felt sick just looking at it.

He hadn’t expected it to get this far. Hanging around Lucifer was fun at first, laughing and joking about how corrupt the Almighty’s rules and plans were, and how they would change them. He hadn’t thought they were serious.

But then, the Archangel Michael had cornered them, told them that the Almighty was displeased with them. They were not fit to be angels and so they would be cast down. Lucifer had become outraged, and, for the first time, Crawley had realized how serious it was, and how insane Lucifer had become. 

He had been too worried about being cast out to be focusing on how intensely Lucifer and Michael were arguing, until Lucifer’s skin had to started to crack, and his eyes transformed into those of a serpent. In the blink of an eye, Lucifer had completely mutated into a great dragon, and Michael had drawn their sword. 

Crawley could hardly remember the rush of the angels, armed with their swords, wings out, charging at Lucifer and the rest of their group.

He had run when he saw the angels approaching, trying his best to hide away from the battle. Somewhere along the way, he had miracled himself up a sword, though he held it with distaste and hesitation. 

Now, he had backed himself to the edge of the cloud where nobody was fighting. He was desperately trying to find a path to escape to, where he could find his way to the Almighty and beg for forgiveness. But the sounds of the battle were making it hard to focus, and he could feel himself start to panic. 

At first, it was hard to tell which angels were on which side. But, as they fought on, he could see black seeping into the wings of familiar faces. People he had laughed with and grown to love, now rotting and snarling like rogue beasts.

‘Oh God,’ Crawley thought, ‘is that what I look like now?’

He was looking around frantically now, trying to find something, anything, that could help him before it was too late.

And there, in the middle of the raging battle, was Aziraphale. 

Crawley noticed that he was fighting, though not confidently. Not like how a solider fights. He moved as if he was unsure of himself, as if he didn’t want to be doing this. And he was sure not to wound someone bad enough that it would kill them. 

Crawley thought he was beautiful. The heavenly fire shining off his sword, illuminating his soft features. He wanted nothing more than to run to him, be held in his arms and told that everything would be okay, he wasn’t going to fall.

But it wasn’t okay. The battle raged on and Crawley had gotten backed even closer to the edge. 

His panic had seized him so fiercely that he hadn’t noticed Aziraphale approaching him until the fire of his sword was close enough to warm Crawley’s face. 

It burned.

It had never burned before. 

He turned to the angel with wild eyes. Aziraphale looked worried and confused. He held his sword at his side tentatively, but Crawley noticed that his grip tightened when Aziraphale looked to his sides, where his wings were. That told him all he needed to know about his fate.

”Crawley,” Aziraphale started out tentatively, “Crawley...how could you?” His voice broke and tears shimmered in his eyes. 

Crawley would cast himself out if it meant Aziraphael never cried again. Especially not because of him.

”Angel-“ he began, stepping forward with his hand out.

”Stay back!” Aziraphale said, suddenly holding his sword out in front of him. It singed the front of Crawley’s gown. 

“Angel, put the sword down, I don’t want to fight you.” He pleaded. He had dropped his own sword, and now held his hands up in a surrender. There was no way he would fight his angel. 

Aziraphale’s hands trembled, and his chest heaved with his labored breathing. His eyes flickered all across Crawley’s face, like he was at war with himself.

Crawley’s focused was disturbed by a great, piercing roar. He looked to the side in time to see Lucifer, still in his disgusting dragon form, rear to the side and fall off the edge of the cloud, with Michael floating over him. Their sword was dripping with ichor.

Crawley was mesmerized by the sight that followed. Angels, with their wings tainted black, leaped after Lucifer, abandoning the war. Some were thrown off the edge, but they didn’t put up much fight. They had lost.

A burning pain, searing through Crawley’s abdomen, brought his attention back. He looked down to see Aziraphale’s sword pierced right through this stomach, the flames dancing at the edges of the wound.

He looked up at Aziraphale, who had also been looking at the sword with a mixture of shock and rage. 

“Angel, please.” Crawley croaked.

Aziraphale finally brought his gaze to Crawley’s face. There was no remorse or pain there. He knew what he had done, and he had no problems with it. Crawley realized that Aziraphale always loved Heaven more than him, and he always would. He’d follow Heavens orders and plans to the very end, even if it meant losing Crawley.

”I’m sorry.” Aziraphale whispered, and he thrust his arms forward, pushing Crawley off his sword and off the edge.

As he fell, Crawley saw Aziraphale peek over the edge, and he tried to reach his hand up to him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more to hold Aziraphale’s hand, hold onto his angel and be saved. But there was no salvation for him.

Instead, he tried wrapping his wings around his body to protect him from the fall, but they burned. They had caught fire when he fell.

He felt Lucifer wrap one of his scaled, serpent-like claws around him and aid his fall down. The touch did not feel comforting, like he imagined it had for the others. He didn’t want to be falling down here with them. He wanted to be back with his angel.

But he had lost him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. this was prompted by a friend who wanted to read something else from me so,,,hope it lived up to your expectations. probably not  
> leave comments and kudos and all that jazz


End file.
